Angels in The Earth Sphere
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: Four Elemental Angels are sent down to Earth to be Guardian Angels to a –certain five guys. They are their counterparts and one was already there. Will they handle keeping this a secret? What happens when more angels tend to screw this up? Better summary
1. Chapter 1

Angels in The Earth Sphere

Four Elemental Angels are sent down to Earth to be Guardian Angels to a –certain- five guys. They are their counterparts and one was already there. Will they handle keeping this a secret? What happens when more angels tend to screw this up? And will Masaya be able to handle Wufei? What can happen when love has a side that's as straight as an S? Find out….NOW!

Alrighty then…This story was inspiration off the SUPREME ULTRA KEWL story, Angels on a Mission II. Go read that sometime! Right now, since I dun wanna explain later, here are the profiles to the OCs in this story.

* * *

Masaya Kiyama

Age: 15 at time of death (over a hundred years)

Class: Fire Guardian Angel

Hair: Fire Orange with red tips

Eyes: Feline yellow

Height: 5'4"

Weight: Doesn't matter

Personality: Spunky, rebellious, a true street fighter at will, but

can be kind and considerate every once and a while. Even though she is

just an angel in training, she has the ability to use fire magic, and

is the only angel with wings of fire. She cannot tolerate rebels

espescially Wufei's habit of saying that women are weak. If she could,

she'd fry his butt. But she has a mission and is expected to guard

Wufei, regardless that he totally gets on her nerves.

Maeko Ikaitana

Age: 15 at time of death (over a hundred years)

Class: Light Guardian Angel

Hair: Pure Golden Blonde

Eyes: Emerald Green

Height: 5'3"

Weight: Doesn't matter

Personality: Pure, innocent, kind hearted, sensitive, a real angel,

but can be ZERO mode at will. Even though she is just an angel in

training, she has the ability to use white magic and light spells, and

is the only angel with wide pure white wings. She is very emotional

but is a great strategist. She hates having to resort to violence, but

will and can do so in required self-defence. She can deeply comply

with Quatre's wishes of being shy, as she is too. She doesn't like the

fact that she has to lie to him. She loves life, even though she is

dead.

Kish Kinayama

Age: 15 at time of death (really over a hundred years old)

Class: Wind Guardian Angel

Hair: Strawberry Pink

Eyes: Cobalt blue but sometimes looks purple

Height: 5'4"

Weight: Doesn't matter

Personality: Bubbly, hyper, laid-back, lazy, a bit of a slacker. Even

though she is just an angel in training, she has the ability to use

wind magic, and fly in the air. She is the only angel with one pure

white wing and one bat wing. She seems very one-dimensional, being

constantly outgoing and positive, but there is more depth to her than

you think. She is very careless, often forgetting to hide her halo and

her wings but still has the decency to hide them. She loves hanging

out with Duo and playing with his head. She is very careful about her

mission. She is a matchmaker in training and took lessons from Rei.

Shinakya Nyaka

Age: 15 at time of death (really over a hundred years old)

Class: Dark Shadow Guardian Angel

Hair: Jet black

Eyes: Scarlet Red

Height: 5'5"

Weight: Doesn't matter

Personality: Secretive, silent, emotionless, secretly playful. Even

though she is just an angel in training, she has the ability to use

black magic and dark spells. She is the only angel to have four black

wings. She rarely talks much and rarely shows emotion, but she is

angel-human, and can still feel inside. She is actually very flexible

and is very speedy. She is the only one besides Tenshi, that can

read lips and eyes. These come in handy since her protectee is Trowa,

who is like her counterpart.

Tenshi Oogata

Age: 15 at time of death (really over a hundred years old)

Class: Ice Guardian Angel

Hair: Silver Blue

Eyes: Indigo blue

Height: 5'4"

Weight: Doesn't matter

Personality: Stoic, poker faced, secretly mischievious. Even though she is just an angel in training,

She can use ice magic and can control snow. She is the only angel with ice wings that have a natural AC

of it's own. She talks when she wants too, she's not entirely silent. She can't tolerate failure, but learns to

cope with it. She can hack into anything, and surprisingly hacks into Heero's computer! Sha has her arguments with Heero

but always has a mental note to watch over him, after all, it is her mission to. She is the female 'Perfect Soldier'.

Kajoshei Tsunasaki

Age: 16 at time of death (really over a millenium old)

Class: Water Archangel

Hair: Cerulean Blue

Eyes: Blue Green

Height: 5'6"

Weight: Doesn't matter

Personality: Quiet but comes back with the wittiest remarks. She loves to fight and fights those that belay her orders. She cannot tolerate Shinakya, yet the two of them are friends. She loves to swim, hang out, and ruin other angels lives, or at least make them tougher than they already are. If something bad happens to you, don't expect the pity party from her. She's tough but can be nice or totally air-headed when she wants to be. She loves chocolate ice cream, and often pops up on Earth to just hang around, bring messages to the Guardian angels, or just look out for hawt guys.

Rei Haritaka

Age: 15 at time of death (really over a millenium old)

Class: Cupid Archangel

Hair: Shoulder length, brown with red highlights

Eyes: Sea Blue

Height: 5'5"

Personality: Laid-back; A little tense when it comes to threats, small spaces, and pointy objects. She LOVES dragons, and has an Eastern dragon which she rides often. And also has a green lizard with purple stripes. She can talk to animals, namely reptiles. She is the mother of all Matchmakers! She even helped out Cupid! She even gives advice to Kish! She monitors the angels process through a mirror along with other Archangels. She often goes on Earth to but just to keep Kajoshei in line.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'll post the first chapter whenever I can. I do try to come on the computer every day, so it won't be that hard. Any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated! JA! 


	2. A Holy Mission, Meeting up, Moving In

Angels in the Earth Sphere

I...am...HERE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have finally finished this chappie! Well anywho, here we go but first...

SHOUT OUT!

Chibihitomi: THANKIES! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE AND U RAWK! I SHALL USE KILLER EYEBROWS!

Kuroi-tenshi-rin: YAY! AISHITERU! (coughs) Er... THANK YOU!

In this fic some Relena, Dorothy, Sally, Hilde, and Middie bashing. Mostly Relena because I dun like her, and Dorothy because of her eyebrows.

Duo: ON WITH THE FIC!

A Holy Mission, meeting up, and Moving In

* * *

"AISHITAKA!" screeched a strawberry angel as she raced inside a school. "Once again saved by my wings!" I sighed in relief and slouched down. But then the bell rang. I frowned. "But not by the bell." Grabbing my backpack, I grumpily floated over to my desk, and the teacher chose this time to scold innocent me. "Miss Kinayama! This is the fifth time this week that you are inexcusebly late!" "But teach! I was here! If you want to scold something, scold the school bell!" I retaliated. "No excuses!" Her teacher glared. Which resulted in a heartwrenching puppy eyed pout. "Well..." Yes! C'mon give another chance to me! "I guess that you can see the Lord to receive your penance..." Not this. "What! I have to see the big guy!" "Yes, it's either that or detention." I sulked, "Fine...Fine...I'm going, I'm going..." I grabbed my bag and left for the Holy Hall. 

Now seeing the big guy isn't that bad, except if you have to deal with the archangels first. They're annoying, well, except Rei, she's cool. Blinking at the huge French doors that lay before me, I pushed forward and it opened, letting a cold breeze escape. "Hello?" I heard footsteps. I silently prayed, "Please let it be the Lord, please let it be the Lord..." The figure came out. I slapped my forehead, "Dangit! Not you!" Kajoshei the water archangel stood before me. She glared, "What's wrong with me!" I pointed, glaring back, "Why are you here anyways! Where's God!" She crossed her arms, "God had to go somewhere. He left us Archangels in charge. Why are YOU here?" I pouted. She had to be so straight forward sometimes. "I'm an innocent person..?" She didn't believe me. "Uh-huh. You need a repentance mission don't you?" I glared/pouted, "Yeah.."

"Okay, you have to be a Guardian Angel to some mortals. They're a group and one angel is already there." She read off a file. "W-Wait! I have a WHOLE GROUP to take care of!" I asked in disbelief. "No, like I said, one angel is already there." I huffed, "Yeah, ONE angel..." She glared. "You'll have other people too." Soon other angels were here too. There was Shinakya, Masaya and Maeko, my good class buddies. "You all know your mission right?" Kajoshei asked. We nodded. She tossed some big ol' files at us. "Here. They're your protectees. Get to know them." I looked at the huge gold print on my file. " 'Duo Maxwell '." I read aloud. Maeko was by me. "I got Quatre Winner. He seems nice." I rolled my eyes, "Maeko, you think almost everyone is nice." She blushed slightly. I went over to Shinakya and Masaya. Shinakya had no reaction, but Masaya furrowed her eyebrows. "What's up Masaya?" She frowned, "My guy is Chang Wufei. He's Chinese and THE GUY IS A TOTAL WOMAN HATER!" I backed away.

Masaya's nice but she has her freaky moments. Shinakya, inconviently was right behind me, so I bumped into her. "Who'd you get Shina?" She quirked an eyebrow at the use of 'Shina', "Trowa Barton. Seems ok. Silent." That's just like her, you only get so many words. It's best to make light of this while it lasts. "I got Duo Maxwell. He's American, and apparently this guy calls himself Shinigami, and yet he looks like he signed up for the wrong part of it. And he has a 3 foot long braid. Cool."I smiled. Silence hung heavily. Well looks like Shina's shut up. "He also works in a scrapyard. I bet he slacks off on the job." No response. "Uni-bangs. Latin. Circus performer." Ah, the return of only so many words.

Kajoshei, who had been tapping her foot impatiently while we got 'aquainted', wouldn't wait anymore. "Alright that's it! No telling ANY mortal that you're an angel! I'll see you on Earth!" She pulled a lever and we dropped the files and began falling. Agh...I'll tell you one thing. Never ever fall on a full stomach. The feeling you'll get if you do is nauseating. I glanced weakly while falling still at the rest of the angels. Masaya looked like she was meditating, Shinakya had no expression but her eyes were closed, and Maeko looked peaceful. Maeko's the only one of us who is a true angel. She'll do anything and is the most kind and not willing to do harm to anyone. She always tries to give someone a second chance. Such purity can be broken but we make sure that does not occur. We need her innocence to guide us. I closed my eyes as well and tried to quell the queasy feeling inside. Then, I landed on something soft and what smelled of dew. Grass. We have landed on Earth.

Yawning, I got up and stumbled. It was my first step on something...Solid. Stetching, I pulled out my wings and stretched them as well. Everyone else followed me. We looked around and we saw a vast town, that wasn't too city-like, but wasn't too out of it either. Just a perfect blend of both. We looked to the other side. We were on a hill and to the left of us was an apartment housing. The sign read , Urashika Apartments. "Humans!" Masaya yelled, breaking my train of thought. Immediately we pulled our wings in. 5 males ran up the hill, the one with the braid in the lead. "Haha! You can't catch me-OOF!" He ran smack dab into Masaya, and both fell over. "INJUSTICE!" The braided teen blinked, "Wufei?" She snapped, "No! Masaya!" He blinked again, "Hey you're hot." I marked his death. "KISAMA!"

Masaya pulled her arm back to punch him but Maeko intervened. She held Masaya's wrist firmly, which was one inch shy of clocking Duo in the face. "Masaya...Our mission?" She spoke calmly. Duo looked at her thankfully, "Thank you very much miss!" Maeko smiled warmly and let go of Masaya's wrist, while Masaya scowled and rubbed the blood back. I realized that this blundering braided baka happened to be Duo Maxwell, my protectee. "Wait...Are you Duo Maxwell?" I asked, hesitantly. He looked at me with adorable cobalt blue eyes, "Yes I am." A guy with Prussian blue eyes and messy chocolate brown hair came into the conversation, "And you are?" I grinned stupidly, "Kish Kinayama! Nice to meetcha!" Mr. Messy hair looked to the rest of us. "Masaya Kiyama." "Maeko Ikaitana." "...Shinakya Nyaka." Masaya glanced at the guys, "And you are?" Duo grinned, "Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" I made a blackmail note of that. Not lieing has it's goods and bads. Mostly bads.

Mr Messy Hair looked hesitant. "Heero Yuy." A guy with uni-bangs and a slim figure introduced himself next, "...Trowa. Trowa Barton." A cute guy with blonde hair smiled sweetly, "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." This Chinese dude snorted and I knew we were going to have a tough time, "It's Chang Wufei to you pathetic onnas." "Or Wuffers..Or Fei-Fei...Or Wu-man...Or Wu-wu.." Before Duo could finish, Wufei shot him a glare. He mouthed out 'Wufei ONLY.' Duo shuddered and laughed nervously, "But basically Wufei!" Maeko smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you!" Then I saw six girls running up the hill. One was wearing all pink (shudders), another had purple dark hair, two had blonde hair but one had KILLER eyebrows (that are absolutely creepy beyond belief), another had brown hair that was in something like curls, and the last one seemed different with long shoulder-length silver blue hair. The one wearing all pink, whom I shall dub thy Pinky Princess, ran immediatley up to Heero.

"HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" She quickly glomped him. Heero looked discomforted. I glanced at Duo, he looked...sad. I wonder why? Maybe it's because of that girl...(shivers)...Nah..Who could like her? She's a PINK LOVER for god's sakes! And she was much more contented with Heero. Or maybe... "DUO!" The girl with dark purple hair clung to his arm. Duo now changed from sad to discomforted. The two blonde girls latched themselves on Trowa and Quatre. The one with KILLER eyebrows on Quatre, the other on Trowa. The brown curly Q girl stood happily next to Wufei, who in result, looked disgusted. The last girl just went to pry the Pinky Princess of Heero. Maybe she's his ex-girlfriend, but what's this angelic aura I feel? Maybe I'll ask her later... "HEERO!" Pinky Princess screamed as the ice haired girl pulled her off. Heero made no move to retaliate and looked relieved. Duo looked somewhat so too. "You are bothering Master Heero." The Ice-girl replied. Master! Does Heero really need a servant! I thought this as I asked my next question, "Who are you girls?" They all looked at me. Pinky Princess stood tall and proud, "Relena Darlian. Soon I will become Relena Yuy, isn't that right Heero?" She held onto his arm happily. Heero groaned, and the ice girl went to pry her off again. After she did so she went next, "Tenshi Oogata." Miss Curly Q seized the next opportunity, "Sally Po." (shudders) Miss Killer Eyebrows went next, "Dorothy Catalonia. Any fights you have, I shall counter-attack with WAR!" I sweatdropped. She's obsessed with war I bet. The purple haired girl introduced her self next, "Hilde Schibecker." Then finally the last girl, "...Middie Une." Something in her eyes claimed Trowa hers.

I attempted a smile, which came out goofy, "N-Nice to meet you!" "What are you doing here with OUR men?" Prissy Pinky- I mean, RELENA (coughhackcough), harshly inquired. I made a mock face of surprise, "YOUR men! I'm SO sorry! I got the feeling that they WERE single!" I tainted my voice with sarcasm. She glared. I could hear Duo muffled with laughter and Masaya supressing a snicker. Relena puffed up with anger like a balloon, "HMPH!" She turned and crossed her arms. "They were never interested in you anyways!" I held onto Heero's arm and whispered to him to not kill me. "Really now? Then explain the date we went on last night!" Relena snapped her head towards us and her eyes were bulged. Middie decided to take the stage. "He was trying you out I guess. Bet it didn't work out." "Only if the shoe fits." "Which it didn't." "Can be easily fixed, no need for exchanging and or repairs!"

She had nothing. I smirked. She huffed then turned on her heels, which the others did too, and they left. I let go of Heero's arm and then put my arms behind my head and smiled. "Well that was fun but I need to take a light crash!" But then yet another lady was running up the hill. I estimated her to be in her early thirties, thus assuming her to be either the landlady or one of the guys' moms. "Who's that?" Maeko whispered to Quatre. "That Haruka Urashika, she runs the Urashika apartments." He replied back. "Sorry! I left keys back at home so the apartments been locked all day!" She smiled sheepishly. "It's okay Mama Haruka!" Duo smiled. She wearily grinned back. Haruka went and unlocked the doors. "Welcome home!" She let the guys go in first. She looked at us, "My my my...Who might you four be?" I'm guessing she already knew Tenshi. "Uhm...I'm Kish, over there's Shinakya, over there's Masaya, and lastly that's Maeko." She blinked then seemed to pull out of nowhere a clipboard, "Wait a minute...Kinayama,Nyaka,Kiyama, and Ikaitana?" Shinakya nodded her approval for us. Haruka seemed happy, "Well gosh! You're the new ones that are moving in! Come in! Come! Come!" She stepped aside to let us followed by Tenshi in first. We all walked cautiously in, while Haruka closed the doors and Tenshi went upstairs. You'll need a rundown of this place most likely so...Over there's the kitchen, I may ask you every once in a while to help out with the cooking. And over there's the residential suits, I'll explain that later. There's the closet to put your jackets and coats, next to there's my office...And now...Let's go up to the residential suits!" We followed her upstairs. There were about twenty to forty rooms. "The only ones that live here are you guys, and the guys you met earlier along with that lass. Kinayama, room 234, Nyaka, room 236, Kiyama, room 238, and Ikaitana, room 240. I went to my room and saw a couple of papers. One of the letters was from Kajoshei.

_"Ohayo Kish! This is Kajoshei, the one and only water archangel! Good progress today! But I could've done a little better...I bet. No showing powers, no telling anyone you're an angel, NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE THE RIGHT AUTHORIZATION! You'll be going to the same school as your protectee, and luckly the rest of the angels will be there too. Have fun!_

_Kajoshei Tsunasaki_

_(P.S. Those girls were JERKS!)"_

I gave a small smile. Kajoshei could only be so caring when she felt like it. Either that or she lost another bet to Rei. (snickers) I looked at the rest of my papers. Fukaimori High School. I sighed. Nooo...Not school..Anything but more school! I plopped onto the bed. Last thoughts at hand and dozed off.

(Owari)

* * *

OH.MY.GAWD. THAT WAS TOO LONG! I'm DEHYDRATED! ACK! –dissolves- -gets blown away by the wind- 

Quatre: Please R&R while we 'bribe' the M.A.D.S. to put the authoress back together!

Duo: JA!


	3. Pairing up Part 1

Angel's in the Earth Sphere

SHED TEARS OF GREAT JOY! I LIIIIIIIVEEE!

Duo: -crying-

Meh: O.O' Uh…Duo I didn't mean it.

Duo: -full-blown crying- HEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAANNN!

Meh: You're not still upset about last chapter are you?

Duo: -ingnores- HEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNN!

Alrighty then...I have two things to do...Disclaimer but first...

SHOUTOUT!

Chibihitomi: I'm glad you like the nickname! I'll try to bash Relena a lot. I have it planned out. 3 TROWA KITSUNE COOKIE! –throws Trowa kistune cookie at you-

One-Mean-Rabbit: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to update quickly but I do have school...-.-

QUATRE BUNNY SPECIAL! –throws Quatre Bunny Special cookie at you-

Roy x Riza: HI KISH! Er...Ashley. . Anyways thank you too for reviewing. DUO CHIBI SCYTHE WEILDING COOKIE! –throws Duo CSW cookie but mistakenly hits her in the head-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story. And my own Ocs but one day I shall rule the world and Gundam Wing will be mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (coughhackcough) Not.

Pairing Up?

* * *

Kish's POV 

I woke up to the ever delicious smell of pancakes. With a hint of waffles and toaster strudels too. The smell was heavenly. Unknowingly, I slipped out of bed and was drifting down the stairs, just following my nose. I landed in the kitchen and was looking at the angelic assortment of delicious food at the table. "Wow...Smells awesome." I looked at the cook. "Shina!" She looked at me poker-faced, while my eyes were threatening to fall out of my head. "Yeah?" She replied. "Why...You...How?...HOW THE HECK CAN YOU COOK! AND WHY!" I stuttered but pulled it together. She continued to fry the eggs. "I've known. We have to be inconspicious." I blinked then nodded. "Sooo...When's breakfast ready?" Shinakya looked at me somewhat incredulously. "Wait." She replied. I pouted then saw Duo bounding down the stairs. "WOW!THAT SMELLS AWESOME!" I went right up to him. "I KNOW!" We began yapping on and on about how good it smells.

(Shinakya's POV)

Kish began to yap on and on to Duo about how good my cooking smells. I sighed. Hasn't she ever thought this way about angel food? I do cook in my spare time you know. And why do I talk so much here? Because it's my head. It's my thoughts and no one else can read them. Maybe this is why I don't talk too much, but you never know. Here comes both Heero and Tenshi come down the stairs. At first I had thought Tenshi to be Heero's girlfriend and Relena to be someone who loves Heero, even though he's taken. But when Tenshi said 'Master Heero', I blanked out. That was just too weird. Is she Heero's slave? Or just someone who doesn't know the meaning of 'Mr. Heero', or 'Mr. Yuy'. But then again those are still pretty weird. Well looks like Duo's shut up. I better be quiet too.

(Kish's POV)

I blinked rapidly. Why did Duo quiet up all of a sudden? Was it because Tenshi was here? Does he even like Tenshi? Does Tenshi even like him back! Argh...Too many questions... Duo seemed to be struggling to be quiet while Heero drifted to the table. He looked awfully disheveled. Or grumpy I should say. Heero manuvered around Shina to get to a kettle and began to boil water for tea. He then sat at the table again and whipped out his laptop out of nowhere. Then the typing begun. "Duo...? Hey! Earth to Duo!" I waved my hand in front of his face and he had no response. He just stood there, straight as a needle, quiet as the great Shina herself. He looked like he was blushing. Does he like me! Or... I grabbed the collar of his black t-shirt. "We need to talk." He didn't even struggle.

(Tenshi's POV)

That pink haired girl took off with Duo. What was her name again? Oh, Kish, right. Does she like him? Does he like her back? But I thought he liked Master Heero? Nevermind. I glanced at Master Heero, who was typing on his laptop, resting his head on his hand, while the free hand moved across the keys. He was clad in only his usual green spandex top, one of the straps off-shoulder, and along with his usual spandex shorts. So...Sexy. No wonder idiot Relena and Mr. Duo have a crush on him. I shook off the 'sexy' thought. I must focus on my mission, but where are those back-up angels God told me about?

(Heero's POV)

I looked for information on the new people residing at the Urashika Apartments. Nothing. Nothing incriminating that is. These people were clean. I sighed. Looking over my shoulder I noticed that Duo was not here, and so wasn't that pink-haired girl. They must've gone somewhere. _Maybe they're together... _A pain in my heart occurred. No. Duo did not know her and she...Well she seemed to know him. It all seems too suspiscious. Glancing back at my screen, I could feel Tenshi's gaze on me. She's always there to help me out, or at least try. She's like my Guardian angel...If there are such things. Well look, there's Quatre and the blonde girl. I opened my mouth to say something to him but my kettle of boiling tea-water is ready. Better tell him later...

(Kish's POV)

I dragged Duo on the wooden flooring like a sack of potatoes. And he seemed to be complaining now. "WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled as he was dragged. "We. Need. To. Talk." I replied while grunting. Duo was sure as heck was heavy. I dragged him into my room and pushed him onto the bed. "Alright. Explain why you shut up all of a sudden back there." I ordered. He looked down at his feet and mumbled. "I can't hear you!" I cupped my hand around my ear and leaned in. "I LIKE HIM OKAY! He yelled in my ear. "WOAH!" I fell over. He looked angry and flustered. A heavy blush hung on his face like a curtain, and tears formed at his eyes which were enclosed in anger and or frustration. "I'M GAY OKAY! TELL THE WHOLE WORLD AND SEND MY LIFE AND MY CHANCES DOWN THE DRAIN!" He yelled again. I was in shock. Suddenly all the pieces fit. Why he was sad when Relena clung to Him, why he blushed around Him, why he was so soldier-like around Him. He liked Heero. And it was right there in my face. I regained my composure and smiled warmly, "I won't ruin your chances of being with Heero.It's perfectly fine." He looked at me surprised at my reaction. Duo gave a weary smile back. "You know, you're the only person I've ever told this. My secret. My crush. So please..." Before he could finish, I put my finger to his lips. "I promise I won't tell anyone. You have my word. Angel's honor." He blinked his tears away, "Angel's honor?" I wished I hadn't said that. "Oh...That...Well aren't I? For keeping this a secret I should be considered one!" I pouted. He smiled faintly, "Yeah...I guess you should." He got up to leave and I did so too. "Wait!" He stopped and turned around. I wiped away any tears left he had. "Don't cry unless it really hurts." He nodded and we left.

(Heero's POV)

Duo and that pink lady returned. Duo looks flustered. Kuso! If she k-ki-kissed him, I'll go insane! That baka should be mine! ...When the sun stops shining and the moon never comes out again. I bet he's not even gay. He has that pink girl and that girl Hilde. ARGH! My typing on the keyboard becomes much more fierce. I am now murdering the keys. Red appears on the 'L' key. Now it shows on the other keys. Blood. My hand is stopped by two hands, which are looking my hand over. Expectantly, I looked up to see Tenshi, but instead I saw Him. Him, holding my hand right now. My thoughts ran up all in my head as He continued to look for the wound. He's touching me...XDDD

(Maeko's POV)

I watched in amusement as Duo ran his hands over Heero's hand. I walked over to Kish, who was watching the scene as well, but with eyes of contentment. "Do you have anything to do with this?" She feigned innocence, "Who me? Yes me. Couldn't be. Then who?" "The truth?" "Nah. Heero was killing the keyboard." I looked at her. What could she have done? The only one with magic to do this would've been Shinakya, but she usually doesn't use that kind of magic on our protectees. So who did?

(Tenshi's POV)

I did it. I cut Heero's hand with an ice shard. I think I did it pretty fast too. Everyone's probably accusing either Heero's fierce typing or the keyboard itself. So I have a cover. I didn't mean to hurt Master Heero, but I thought this was a good opportunity to get them a little closer...Him and Heero. Heero and Duo. The couple rings bells in my ears. I like it.

(Shinakya's POV)

The smell of ice is clear in the air. I'm probably the only one who can smell and or sense it over the smothering aroma of food. Magic. The word flashes in my head like a neon lighted sign. But who could? Could it be...Tenshi?

* * *

One word... 

CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –runs away-

You: Get back here! XD -runs after me-


	4. Pairing Up part Two!

Angels in The Earth Sphere 

HOORAY FOR YOU! NO MORE CLIFFHANGER! LET'S GO!

Disclaimer: Who needs it anyways? XD Everyone knows I own nothing. >

WARNINGS! Mild fluffy yaoi! . Pairings are QuatrexTrowa (3x4) and HeeroxTrowa (1x2)

Any ideas who Wufei should be paired with is greatly appreciated!

SHOUTOUT! OO

Morte Giver: LOL. Arigato gozaimasu! . WUFEI PANDA COOKIE! –throws cookie to Morte-

Llamagurl: Hey you're back! . DEATH TO RELENA COOKIE! –throws cookie to Llamagurl- Make Relena eat that! But you shouldn't eat it tho. Kay? ¬¬;

ChibiKajosheii: HI! WHERE HAVE U BEEN! Er….I ran out of cookies! ' PARTY BALL! –throws party ball to Kajosheii-

Every1LuvsChocs: Hahahahahaha! I hate CHOCS! >D Fine, they're ok. I already gave you something so there. >3

Kuroi-tenshi-Rin: HEE HEE HEE! I talked to you! You're rilly nice! SHIRTLESS DUO COOKIE! –throws cookie to tenshi-

Kajosheii: Hey I thought you ran out of cookies!

Meh: Uh….Heh heh…-runs away-

Pairing Up Part 2 Or…FOOD FIGHT AND WET WHITE!

* * *

(Shinakya's POV)

The smell of ice is clear in the air. I'm probably the only one who can smell and or sense it over the smothering aroma of food. Magic. The word flashes in my head like a neon lighted sign. But who could? Could it be...Tenshi? I turn the off the stove and set the last plate of food on the table. Then Masaya comes back inside and so does Wufei. Wufei looks exasperated(but hiding it terribly), on the other hand Masaya looks perfectly relaxed. Only two possible conclusions. They had a really long make-out session(which I highly doubt), or Wufei got his butt kick by a girl. A Girl Angel that is. Well, time to eat.

Everyone sat at the table. Tenshi, Heero, Kish, Duo , and Wufei on one side, Masaya,Shinakya, Trowa, Quatre, and Maeko on the other side in that order. All with hunger gleaming in their eyes. There was a brief moment of silence….Then the ravenous eating began. Well, for a certain pink haired girl and a certain braided boy. The rest of us ate in moderation. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Quatre munching meekly. The clatter of a fork rung in my ears. I looked back from my food to the source. Trowa had dropped his fork. It landed right between him and Quatre perfectly. Well this should be good. I smirked at the thought.

(Trowa's POV)

Darn, I dropped my fork. I bent down to pick it up from under the depths of the table, and just when my hand reached it, my hand came across a softer hand that went to retreive my fork as well. Quatre. My cheeks flush at the thought that just maybe he cared. Just a little bit, that he liked me. Just a little….

(Quatre's POV)

Oh no! Trowa's fork fell! I go down to retrieve it and I found something so much more…His touch. His hand, so much bigger than mine and yet so gentle…I feel my face become hot. A million curses on my fair skin! XD

(Trowa's POV)

What to do…What to do….Let his hand continue to be under mine? Or pull away with the fork and continue to eat in redness? God! The stakes are too high! If I just keep my hand here he'll suspect I like him…CRAP! I hate this! ……Double crap. >.

(Kish's POV)

Why did Trowa just pull up from under the table like that? And Quatre too? And they're both red enough to pass off as tomatoes! OOH! Do I sense some romantic sparks? A few lit lights down the way to L-O-V-E? OMG! I better tell the girls about this….

(Normal POV)

The breakfast went on as….normal. Duo and Kish both choked once or twice and both Masaya and Wufei were forced to perform the Heimlich manuver, or also known as CPR. Then Duo started a food fight which resulted in a all-out war. He threw a pie at Kish (which she ducked), and hit Heero instead. "Nani!" Heero got mad and threw a pancaked caked (A/N: Pancaked caked….SAY THAT FIVE TIMES FAST! XDDD) with syrup back at Duo. "OMEA O KOROSU!" But unfortunately he couldn't see and threw it the wrong way and hit Tenshi. "CRAAAAAAAAAPPP!" Tenshi was caught off guard and her eyes were sticky with syrup so she threw a toaster strudel caked with icing at Shina. Shina got irritated and launched a plate full of eggs, mistakenly, in Masaya's direction. The eggs went flying off and they both hit Wufei and Masaya in the face. "FREAKING INJUSTICE!" They screamed at, oddly enough, the same time. They glared at each other then threw some Fruit Loops in each other's faces. Soon the entire kitchen was splattered messy with Fruit Loops, Cocoa Puffs, deviled eggs, fried eggs, omelets, pancakes, syrup, strawberry syrup, jelly, toast, and pretty much any other breakfast food that was not spared. Trowa, Quatre, and Maeko were the chickens that hid away.

Then Mama Haruka walked in.

"Well. How's it going you guys-OMG! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN! IT'S LIKE A STORM BREEZED THROUGH!" She looked redder than Quatre looking like a tomatoe.

All eyes on Duo. Duo realized all the attention he was getting and smiled sheepishly. "Er…I can explain…"

There was nothing to explain. Soon the food fighters were cleaning up the remains of their war. With the aid of mops and buckets.

Quatre poked Duo and frowned. "I hope you learned your lesson Duo…"

Duo glared at the mess of fruit loops and other various cereals he had to clean up.

But then he smirked. "Hey Quatre. Nice white shirt. Bet you Trowa's looking this way."

Quatre knitted his eyebrows together. "What are you talking about Duo?"

He had no time to react. Duo swished the wet mop across Quatre's chest, rendering the white shirt see-through.

Trowa and Quatre blushed at the same time. But I'm glad Trowa's nasty thoughts aren't on a screen or something like that.

Quatre squealed and tried to cover up. He ended up running upstairs.

For the oddest reasons, Trowa went up too.

Shina quirked an eyebrow at the gesture.

Kish laughed at the white t-shirt.

"BACK TO WORK!"

Everyone groaned and continued to clean up.

**TBC….

* * *

**

AWRIGHT! I need to know who Wufei should be with!

Yaoi ideas are accepted but please mind the already chosen pairings as I will not be changing them.

And I guess you lucky reviewers can give me ideas who the angels should find some sort of attraction with.

As a last note, PLEASE mind the couples I've preselected.

R&R! JAAA!


	5. I need an aspirin for every Relena

HIYA EVERYONE'S! I JUST HAD SUGAR, WENT TO MY VERY FIRST DANCE, AND BOY AM I HYPER!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

SHUTUP!

Jason: Shouldn't you apologize for being gone so long?

Oh right. SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE! BLAME GOES TO MY SCHOOL OR MY DANCE OR ME BEING SICK! BUT PLEASE NOT THE DANCE CAUSE IT WAS FUN!

Jason: -sweatdrop- Good enough.

And I'd like to introduce my new muses, Jason, Brady, and Daniel!

Jason, Brady, and Daniel: -waves-

QUIET MUSES!

Daniel: This is the thanks we get for being here!

Brady: I was bribed!

Jason: She said I would get unlimited rule over corn! And because I was good at breakdancing!

Daniel and Brady: ' –sweatdrop-

I SAID QUIET! Anyways….SHOUT OUT!

Morte Giver: I hope you like this chappie! Thank you for the idea on who should Wufei be with! SANDROCK COOKIE AND DUO PARTY BLAST COOKIE! –throws cookies to Morte- (Duo: -grins sinisterly- Meh: What did you do to the cookie? –glares suspisciously- Duo: Uhm…Heh heh…-disappears-)

(Oh and BTW, all who think that Wufei should be paired up with Masaya(courtesy of Morte Giver) PLEASE vote!)

Sockpup: Hoo boy…-sighs- Well what can I say? Hm….First off, the medium of this story is an anime. Animation. So anything goes because technically, IT DOESN'T EXIST. (I think it's real cause it's how I often think. .'') It's just a piece of finely created animated art for all to enjoy and become engrossed in. No one in this anime actually exists. Sure the names might be real, e.g. someone in Japan might be named Heero, and then someone has the name Barton. Like Mischa Barton. Also, there are many people out there in the Gundam Wing/AC universe or fandom, that hate Relena and often ignore Wufei. (GOMEN WUFEI FANS!) So in their stories if they have discovered they may bash Relena, and kill off Wufei. FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE! THAT'S THE POINT OF IT BEING **FAN**FICTION! FICTION CREATED BY FANS FOR FANS TO SHOW WHAT THEY THINK AND HOW THEY THINK THINGS SHOULD BE FOR THE CHARACTERS OF WHATEVER THE SHOW IS! MY GOD, IT'S A DIVERSE REALITY!

And, about the POV changing, I'll admit I was a bit tense about doing that but people thought it was okay so that's how I chose to put it. I mean, at least I labled who's POV it was changing to. And if it's all in one POV it sort of get kind of boring. But that doesn't count for all stories but some variety every once in a while couldn't hurt. And now about the Wufei case. I wasn't really aware that 'kisama' was a japanese word but it did sound like one though…(Jason: -hits me with brick- THEN WHY DID YOU PUT IT! Meh: I dunno really..) And besides, in some stories I've read, the authors or authoresses made him say that when Duo did something, and I thought that it really sounded like something Wufei would say. I'll also admit that maybe I splurged on Wufei saying injustice too much but it's just that I've read SO MANY stories that had Wufei saying injustice like 3-6 times in one chapter! Same thing goes for the 'woman' or 'onna' thing.

And this last paragraph is for everything else! Ma'am or sir, I am prepared to take any constructive criticsim, but that's so you're well aware. As for who would read my ill planned, badly written, and lacking in punctuation story? Have you read the rest of the review record for this story? Just so you know, chibihitomi is rearing to tear your heart out. And besides, you've read this story! If you don't like my story, then why do you read it? Are you going to read every story that interests you then criticize it? And for what purpose? To help everyone be as 'perfect' as possible? Your opinion is just but one opinion and I'm guessing you'll get your buddies to back you up on your theory about my story and probably flame my story into oblivion but I don't care. If this is how I like to write my story, then so be it. I get better with every story I read and with age too. And lastly, if you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT. -runs away-

chibihitomi: I know you're reading this, so I thought I'd mention you! FLUFFY QUATRE AND TROWA YAOI COOKIE! -throws cookie to chibihitomi-

Warnings: LONG CHAPPIE! Oh wait that's for me…. . '

R&R…I have one rule…NO FLAMES! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Some baka, yet I highly respect him or her to some point, flamed me and…and….T.T Onegai…Aiyah…-whips out hankie and blows- Any flames I manage to get anyways will be laughed at and disreguarded!

Here I go! ' Relena, Dorothy, Sally, Middie, and Hilde bashing returns! XD

I need an aspirin for every Relena and etc on earth… 

**(Kish's POV)**

So after we cleaned up, we decided to go outside. Which was pretty fun except for **one** thing.

Relena and her posse of annoying FREAKS were coming up the hill. And she practically ATTACKED Heero in the middle of our perfectly good football game.

And my team was winning.

"Oh HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He made a disgusted face as she clung to his arm, and would most likely stay there for all eternity.

If it weren't for good ol' Tenshi, who took the liberty of prying Miss. Prissy Pinky Princess off.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOO! Make this wench let me go!" She screamed.

Tenshi dropped her straight on her butt. I personally think she should have dropped her on her head because my hypothesis is that Relena was dropped on her head as a baby which caused her to be a crazy stalker. Maybe dropping her the same way would negate the effect.

Heh heh….Hypothesis…Funny…Hee hee hee…Hypothesis? Hypothesis. HYPOTHESIS! XD

Middie and the rest of the irritating kisamas came over to console Relena, who's fancy new skirt was ruined.

Fancy Shmancy. My GAWD! It was just a simple dirt stain!

Relena stood up and looked Tenshi straight in the eye.

Boy do I want to see this….

**(Tenshi's POV)**

Great….I have Ms. I'm-gonna-overtake-Heero-and-marry-him-in-a-most-likely-overly-pink-dress in my face.

I think I'm blinded by that decorative pink bow in her hair.

"What gives you that right to drop me like that! My new skirt is ruined! Did you hear that! RUINED!"

I looked at her nonchalantly and replied, "I couldn't care less."

Her eyes bulged like I had just swore strings of profanities out loud.

I think her IQ increased by some points.

"YOU…COULDN'T…CARE…LESS!" She repeated.

"That would be correct."

She puffed up with anger. And then yelled in my face so hard and so close that she got spit on me.

I hope whatever she's going through isn't contagious.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE! THIS SKIRT COST ME 230 DOLLARS!"

I just blinked. "Really now? I just thought you got it from the thrift store."

Relena and her posse gasped. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M VICE FOREIGN MINISTER!"

I heard Kish whisper to Shinakya, "Boy! I wonder how people are fairing under HER rule!"

She pointed a big fat finger at Kish. "I HEARD THAT!"

Kish looked at her and shrugged. "So? Someone was bound to ask that question eventually."

Relena furiously opened her mouth to say something but closed it and turned around.

Middie went up. "Leave Relena alone. You're just some street rat wannabes."

Masaya laughed ruefully, "Yeah! Like I'd want to be some Vice Foreign Minister with half-a-brain and an unhealthy obsession with pink. Not to mention a mental disorder!"

Kish and Duo couldn't help but laugh. Maeko and Quatre supressed their giggles. I forced back a chuckle and settled for a smirk. So did Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Shinakya.

**(Normal POV)**

Middie and Relena and pretty much everyone else in that little group were shocked.

Sally went up to Masaya, "We need to talk."

Masaya quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "What's there to talk about? Oh I know! How about what medications you need to take?"

Sally's face reddened with anger, "I'll have you know that I am a licensed doctor!"

Masaya just smirked back, "Then I guess you should already know that tranquilizers and a daily trip to the Crazy People Yet Got A License As A Doctor Anyways House is at the top of your list!"

Sally then acted on impulse. She backhanded Masaya in the face.

Masaya was shocked then dragged Sally over to a spot.

The other people in Sally's posse made to go over but the other girls stopped them.

"Sorry but.." "…." "You have to…" "Deal with us first!" Kish finished.

Dorothy took on Maeko, Relena took on Tenshi, Hilde took on Kish, and Middie took on Shinakya.

**(Maeko and Dorothy's Catfight)**

"Good fight?" Maeko asked, extending her hand out. Dorothy glared and spit on the ground next to her. "There's no chivalry in war."

Maeko glared back. "War lover."

Dorothy smirked, "Better than a peace lover. Hippie!"

Maeko said nothing as she tackled Dorothy.

Soon she had the war lover in a deadly headlock. "Who's the hippie now?" She asked while menacingly pulling on Dorothy's hair.

"OWWW! LET GO OF ME YOU HARPY!"

**(Kish's and Hilde's Catfight)**

"Hey jerk! Are you gonna fight or just stare!" Hilde yelled.

Kish glared back but slowly morphed that into a smirk. "You know….Duo has the best boxers."

Hilde turned the deepest shade of red possible. "H-How would you know?"

"Oh I hang out with him. We had a LOT of fun, if you know what I mean…." She winked for effect.

Hilde just got redder by the minute. "How f-far did you get?"

"Let me think….We got first base, then there was second, and well….Hm..I think almost all the way!"

Hilde's jaw-dropped. "How dare you….VIOLATE THE PRIVACY OF MY PRECIOUS DUO!" She got so jealous that she knocked Kish down and started pulling her hair mercilessly.

Kish responded to the attack by pulling Hilde's hair back.

**(Middie's and Shinakya's Staredown)**

The two just stood there staring each other down, neither blinking.

They continued to stare while Middie spoke, "This can't last forever."

Shinakya raised an eyebrow, "What can't?"

Middie took a step at a time, "One: This staredown, two:your total disrespect for Relena."

Shina stood her ground, "This could last if we tried. I couldn't care less about that Pink Posh bit of Trash." Shina's enemy seemed shocked, but continued to advance towards her. "Hmph. Whatever you do, keep your hands off MY Trowa."

"Too late for that."

That stopped Middie right in her tracks. "What…D-Do you mean?"

Shina just smiled slyly.

Middie stood there frozen. "Y-You couldn't have…He would n-never let you…D-D-Do that w-would he?"

She just laughed nervously.

"Try to be happy for us."

"No. Never. DIE!" Middie picked up a large piece of wood and swung it at Shinakya, who jumped swiftly and deflected the attack back. Middie got so aggrivated that she started slapping Shina silly. Shina could only dodge so many, so she got hit some of the time.

"LEAVE TROWA ALONE!"

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

**(Tenshi's and Relena's Whatever it Is….)**

"Oh Ms. Pinky Princess! The Pink-mobile you ordered is here! Would you like more pink stuff with it?"

Relena's hand twitched as Tenshi said 'pink'.

"What did you call me!"

"Ms.Pinky Princess."

Relena glared. "Pink? What's wrong with it?"

"Pink this…Pink that…Pink today and everyday!"

"If you tease me about the color pink again I'll…"

Tenshi twirled around in a circle, "Excuse me miss, but would you like more pink with that shake?"

Relena was either red with three of the folowing choices: anger, embarrassment, and well…anger! (My guess is all three! XD)

"Heero Servant."

Tenshi glared. "Heero Lover."

"Heero Lackey."

"Heero Stalker."

"Heero Follower."

Tenshi brought her pointer finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "No….That's all you pretty much."

Relena shook her head vigurously, "Nu-uh! Nu-uh!"

Tenshi smirked, "So you don't like Heero?"

Missy Pinky Prissy Princess didn't retort but blushed bright red in an attempt to catch her words. "I…Yes…I…Mean.."

Tenshi feigned shock, "I thought that you and him had something special! I guess I'll make my move then…"

Relena's eyes glared venomously in response.

Tenshi sighed, "How about this, we'll settle this at the Winner Mansion. We both have three weeks to make some music videos. At least three. Deal?"

Ms.Posh Pink and Prissy stood her ground, thinking the deal over. "Deal."

Tenshi smirked, "Get ready to lose kisama."

"Whatever." Relena snapped her fingers and her posse was at her side. "See ya in three weeks." And then they left. The rest of the angels came by to Tenshi's side. "So what's up?" Kish asked. "Meeting. My room. Leave the guys out."

The Guardians nodded.

**(In Tenshi's room: Normal POV)**

The angels sat in two rows of three and uhm…two. Tenshi, Shinakya, and Masaya facing Kish, Maeko.

"So what's up?" Masaya asked, putting her arms behind her head and leaning against the wall. Tenshi slumped for a bit then sat up straight. "We have to make some music videos. I made a deal with Relena." Her eyes narrowed for the next line. "We settle this now."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Shinakya spoke up, "Before that," She stared at Tenshi. "Care to explain about yourself?"

Tenshi looked momentarily phased before continuing. She ran a hand through her silver-blue hair. "Hoo boy…I hope I don't get in trouble for this…"

She glanced at the rest of girls. She smirked. "Maybe I won't…" She stared slyly. "So what's up…Angels."

"ITAI!" Kish yelled out and fell over.

Masaya glared, "How w-would you know about that!" Her stuttering did not go unoticed. She glanced back at Kish. "BAKA! Your wings!"

Kish yelped in surprise. "AAAAAAAAAACK!" She pushed her wings in and looked innocently at Tenshi. "Uh…Heh heh..Wings? What wings? I don't see any wings…"

Maeko sighed and rubbed her temple to prevent an oncoming migrane. "Kish…."

Tenshi gave off a slop-sided grin. "I wasn't that sure at first, so until just now…I thought I was alone."

Shinakya quirked an eyebrow. "So I presume you are one too."

"Got that right."

Shina smirked. "There's nothing left to discuss." She looked up at the ceiling. "We should get working."

Kish frowned, "Where are going to record it?" Maeko grinned, "Quatre-sama has a recording studio! I bet we can use it!"

The strawberry angel squealed with delight. "YAY! Now we can get rolling!"

"THE ANTI-RELENA FORCE FOUR!"

"Nani!"

"Er….FIVE!"

**TBC…..**

Hee hee hee….Jason you lost the bet!

Brady: What bet?

Meh: I bet that I would make at least ONE authoress' comment in the story! He bet other wise and LOST! –laughing loudly-

Jason: -grumbles- Shut up!

Daniel: -appears in Spiderman costume- What was bet?

Meh and Jason: One dare.

Daniel and Brady: O.O' What!

Meh: One dare, that you automatically have to do without hesitation and no matter how silly or stupid it really is.

Daniel and Brady: Oooooooooohh…

Jason: Shut up! –cringes- So what do I have to do?

Meh: -thinks fer awhile- I got it!

Jason: ……..?

Meh: BREAKDANCE! .

Jason: WTH! WHY!

Daniel: 6 punctuation marks and 6 letters…I WIN!

Brady: YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THIS TIME! –hands Daniel $10-

Meh: -crosses arms- 'Cuz I said so.

Daniel: 2 punctuation marks and 10 letters…I WIN AGAIN!

Brady: Second time's the charm… -grumbles and hands Daniel another $10-

Daniel: I'm RICH! –insert happy dance here-

Jason: -groans and gets on the ground-

Bystanders: -forms a circle around Jason-

Alana: Woah, Jason's breakdancing again!

Judy: GO JASON!

Jason: -starts breakdancing-

Meh: YAY! –notices the crowd liking it too- HEY! IT COSTS 10 BUCKS TO SEE THE BREAKDANCING OBAASAN! –gets showered with money- . HEH HEH! BAI! R&R! NO FLAMIES! BAIBAI!


End file.
